hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :CHRIS: You're a wolf. Why aren't you healing? :MALCHAI: A monster is still a biological organism. So, I devised a treatment. :CHRIS: If you found a way to weaken yourself, maybe you can help me find a way to kill Vincent Griffith. :ZEALOT: You freed it Vincent. :ELIZABETH: I'm so cold. :VINCENT: That witch, he used their personal items to bind them to the spell. Elizabeth Chamberlain is linked to that spell. She's gonna die. We got to cast a cleansing spell on Los Angeles soil. The Abattoir (Night) :DOMINICK: Our home. Once the pride of our family, now a flophouse. :THOMAS: Indeed, the mighty have fallen. :CHARLIE: Where's Vincent? :VINCENT: Right here. Kept my word. Now the only question is whether or not you guys are gonna keep yours. As soon as I'm finished healing your kid, you got to leave the city. :DOMINICK: Well, we're not gonna stay, are we? Your city has lost its charm. :CHARLIE: What he means to say is that we're very grateful, just help her and we'll leave. :THOMAS: Just give us what we need, and we will do so, happily. :VINCENT: Excuse me. are squawking :VINCENT: Okay. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. Nettoyer timoun sa a. :ELIZABETH: Mom? :VINCENT: That's it. Your little girl's purified. :DOMINICK:Thank you. :VINCENT: Now look, the only gratitude I need from any of you is seeing you leave the city. :CHARLIE: Go see your daddy. crow squawks nearby while a dead one falls from the sky. They all begin to die around Elizabeth. :DOMINICK: What is this? :VINCENT: I don't know. :ELIZABETH: Mom? Can you hear that? It's whispers. Saying a name. Over and over. "Kre Nah Han, Kre Nah Han". :CHARLIE: Vincent, what what is that? :VINCENT: It's a nearly forgotten dialect. It's Creole. It means "the Hollow". The Hollow is coming. Title Card Abattoir (Morning) :DOMINICK: How is she? :CHARLIE: Uh, the fevers back. But she's not in any pain. She's asking for you. :DOMINICK: Well, make an excuse. I'd rather my daughter not know I've gone off to murder witches. :THOMAS: We can not be reckless, Dominick. :DOMINICK: And how would you have me respond? Should I delegate my child's safety to someone else? :THOMAS: Let me see what I can do. :CHARLIE: And I will handle Dahlia. Out of the three of us, I win Most Likely Not to Get Killed on Arrival. Whatever we're up against, it's as much his problem as is it ours. :DOMINICK: Leaving me to do what, exactly? :CHARLIE: Stay here and protect our daughter. Do not let anything or anyone near her. :CHARLIE: A word of warning. The Dahlia that you knew is gone. So, whatever she is now, she's no ally. The Abattoir :DOMINICK: How are you feeling? :ELIZABETH: I'm still so cold. Are the birds gone? :DOMINICK: Yeah, they're gone, sweetheart. And when you're better, which will be soon, you and I are going to share the biggest plate of beignets you've ever seen. And you can tell me where in this big, wide world you'd like me to take you next. :ELIZABETH: Mom said you loved Los Angeles most of all. :DOMINICK: I did, once. But putting your love in a place is a mistake. Being here in our home, seeing these walls, I am reminded that it is people who are best suited to fill our hearts. :ELIZABETH: Dad. I don't feel so good. Tremé :DAHLIA: Listen up. Listen up. For five years now, we've had a truce. Stayed out of each other's business. Tended to our own. But now, your problems are becoming mine. Someone is taking children. As you know, I have one nonnegotiable rule: we do not mess with kids. Now, you've seen that graffiti. Someone here's got to know who's responsible. Right? So just give me a name. Hmm? :IMPOSING WITCH: We don't owe you anything. crowd murmurs in agreement. You're no friend to witches. :CHARLIE: You don't trust him. I get it. But one of those kids is my daughter. She's seven. She likes to paint, catch fireflies, make up stories. All I know is that she's sick. Right now, I don't care about the past. I'm just a mom asking you to help me. :IMPOSING WITCH: There's a girl named Lara. I saw her draw the same symbol on her window in blood. :CHARLIE: Where do I find this witch? :IMPOSING WITCH: She's not a witch. amused with Charlie's ignorance. She's one of "your" kind. A wolf. She ran off to the bayou. The Abattoir :ELIZABETH: That man, Vincent Mom said he was a witch. That he came to help me feel better. But I feel worse. :DOMINICK: I know. I know. But don't worry, because as we speak, your mother and your Uncle Thomas are working with Vincent to fix you up. So you just stay calm and they'll make everything all right. :ELIZABETH: Do you know what it is? The Hollow? :DOMINICK: No, sweetheart I don't. :ELIZABETH: It wants those other kids. I can feel them. I think it wants me, too. :DOMINICK: I am not gonna let anything take you. I promise you that. I'm going to keep you safe, always and forever. The Bayou and The Abattoir is on the phone with Dominick. :CHARLIE: How is she? :DOMINICK: She's sleeping. Dad will be here soon to stir up one of his medicinal concoctions. Tell me you have answers. :CHARLIE: Dahlia and I have a lead. A wolf who got caught up with the Hollow. :DOMINICK: A wolf involved in witch business? :CHARLIE: Crazy, I know. I want to ask her a few questions. :DOMINICK: Well, regardless of her excuses or your loyalties, I expect you to show this traitor the error of her ways. :CHARLIE: I'll handle it. The Abattoir :DOMINICK: I know you can hear me. I want you to listen. The heart which beats in your chest is a warrior's heart. The heart of a Chamberlain. Whatever hold this power has over you, it is nothing compared to your strength. Yours is a power greater than you know. Come on. Elizabeth. :ELIZABETH: Dad? I saw them. The other kids. They're so scared. Promise me if you ever see the blue lights, don't look at them. The Abattoir and making another medicinal herbal remedy for Elizabeth. The Abattoir :CHRIS: Elizabeth. :ELIZABETH: We're not cold anymore.